


In This Life

by theredhat13



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredhat13/pseuds/theredhat13
Summary: Post Season 5A, starts exactly where it ended. Just some ideas about what might happen in the rest of the series.Why has God turned up now? What does this mean for Lucifer and the life he has built for himself in Los Angeles? Explore how the characters react to this new arrival and what it means. Established Deckerstar, some old characters reappear and assuming I actually get in all my ideas, some pretty insane choices will be faced by multiple characters.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 188





	1. Welcome to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> So I've just binge watched Lucifer over my holiday and OMG! I adore this series and every single character in it. So here is my shot at writing a fic for it. Some of these ideas are theories I have read, others are completely left field and just fantasies of mine for the show. So SPOILERS!!! if you haven't watched Season 5A. Let me know if you like it, I'll try to update reasonably regularly. Enjoy!

“Children, you know I hate it when you fight,” said His booming voice as the three of them stared at the golden light that framed His figure. Instantly, Michael leapt forward, kneeling before His Father and saying “Father I…”  
“Hush child,” He sighed, not interested in listening to what he knew where His son’s lies. As much as Samael had cause plenty of his trouble himself, he never lied, and it was appreciated. “Now, we must get humanity squared away first. Then we will have a conversation.”  
“I can’t…I don’t know how to,” Amenadiel stammered, the fear he had held for his son rushing back now that he had nothing else to focus on. After all, it wasn’t as if he particularly fancied being frozen in time with his two brothers. Michael watched curiously, and Lucifer could only imagine what it was his twin was thinking now.  
“Of course you can son,” His Father smiled, reaching out and laying a hand on Amenadiel’s shoulder. “Charlie is safe here. He has you to protect him. And a wonderful mother from what I can see.”  
“And I failed him. He isn’t safe! He has a cold, Father! A cold! I thought…I thought he would be like me but he is just as weak as the rest of them,” Amenadiel cried, looking back to where he had left Linda and Charlie. Lucifer looks around the bullpen at the damage they have done, the broken furniture and runs a hand through his hair, trying to smooth it out. His eyes fall onto Mazikeen, still lying unconscious and clearly injured. He feels terribly, knows he went too far hurting her the way he did. He can’t imagine she’ll ever forgive him now.  
“Son, Charlie is half mortal. We don’t know what he can or cannot do yet. But even if he is only human, would that truly be so bad?” their Father soothed and Lucifer could see some of the tension leaving Amenadiel’s body. With it, time started again, albeit at a much slower rate. Lucifer scooped Maze up and carried her over to the detective’s desk, placing her gently into the chair. Her head lolled forward and he sighed.  
“Darling Mazikeen, I’m sorry,” Lucifer whispered to her. “I’m sorry I haven’t been a very good…friend.”  
“I suppose being human is better than not existing,” Amenadiel admitted, his gaze wandering back to the pram in which his son lay. “But Remi said he was...”  
“And he may still be. But know, please, just let go of your fear for now. We have a lot to discuss,” Their Father insisted. And as suddenly as time had stopped, it rushed back to full speed.  
“What the hell happened here?” said one of the officers.  
“Right. Now where were we?” Their Father said, looking at his three troublesome boys.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Before her thoughts could come together, Chloe felt it. Something big, something different than before. Lucifer was gone, though she was certain he had been standing in front of her just a moment ago.  
“Chloe,” he had said, and that had drawn her attention. She had focused on him, wanting desperately to hear him say that he felt the same. Even though she knew he did, of course he did. How many times had he nearly died…or even actually died and gone to Hell, to save her life? She was certain he wouldn’t do that if he didn’t love her. And yet, that niggling fear was back in the pit of her stomach. Bloody Michael. Her lip trembled and she forced the tears away. She needed to pull herself together and find out what was happening. Stepping out of the evidence room, she heard the murmur of concerned voices coming from the bull pen. Chloe wasn’t worried about explaining anything, just that Lucifer was okay.  
“What happened?” Chloe asked, and several faces turned to look at her.  
“One second everything was normal and then…” one of the officers said in response. Chloe took in the broken furniture, the mess of papers and broken glass and one white feather that she was fairly certain she needed to collect before anything else. She walked around as if surveying the damage and then swiftly bent down and tucked the feather into her pocket.  
“Let’s get this tidied up and then we can start to work out what happened. Uh…actually we should get Ella to do her thing. Where is Ella?” Chloe instructed. This felt normal, making sure everything was accounted for. Just like a normal case.  
“Decker,” Ella said, sunglasses covering her eyes. The memory of what Ella had just been through hit Chloe and she couldn’t imagine the pain Ella was masking. She would still need to talk to her later, like she had told Lucifer she would. But right now wasn’t the time for that. “I’ve got it. You might want to have a look at your desk though.”  
“My desk?” Chloe asked, turning around and suddenly realising Maze was slumped over in her chair. “Oh my God. Maze.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Ah Father. So this…this is what you decide to make an appearance for?!” Lucifer said angrily as the four men stood in one of the interrogation rooms…interview rooms. The Detective was always reminding him of that. We’re just asking them questions, she would tell him, not accusing them. Yet.  
“When Mother turned up on Earth and left a trail of chaos behind her, when Uriel died, when Demons of Hell started an uprising on Earth and tried to use baby Charlie,” Lucifer continued, the most painful moments rising to the surface. “You couldn’t be bothered. Didn’t care. But Heaven forbid we touch your precious little archangel!”  
“Sam…”  
“DON’T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!” Lucifer roared before His Father could even finish the word. “DON’T.”  
“Son, there is more to my visit then the three of you fighting, although I will admit I’m not pleased about that,” He said. “And regardless, you seemed to do rather well without my interference. Always made the right choices, even when it was difficult.”  
“Killing Uriel was the right choice?!” Lucifer hissed, remembering the agony he had felt upon realising what he had truly done.  
“That was an unfortunate blip in the cosmos I’m afraid,” His Father sighed. “But you had your Mother to comfort you. And Uriel should not have taken Azrael’s blade…”  
“So you abandoned him, just like you abandoned me?” Lucifer asked, still fuming. If Chloe was here, she would take his hand or just stand beside him, meeting his gaze and insisting he stop. Calm down. And so he tried to listen to her little voice in the back of his mind.  
“You needed to be punished Sa…Lucifer,” His Father argued. “I didn’t abandon you. I gave you a place to rebel…safely.”  
“Well, I for one, am thankful you stopped us Father,” Michael interjected. “I knew I could count on you to protect me. You always did look out for us.”  
“Yes. Michael,” Their Father said, looking at his other son as if only now remembering he was there. “You should go home now. You don’t belong here.”  
“Of course Father,” Michael said with a smug smile. With a flutter of wings, Michael was gone, back to the Silver City. Far too easily for Lucifer’s liking. Still, at least he was gone.  
“So is that it then? Just here to help your little angel, your favourite son,” Lucifer scolded. “And then off you pop. Back up to your mighty throne. But then I should have known it was all about him. As if you would ever come down just for us, for me.”  
“Son,” He said, reaching out a hand towards Lucifer.  
“Forget it. I need nothing from you. I don’t ever want to see you again. And now, if you don’t mind I need some space. Another several millennia should do,” Lucifer growled, turning on his heels.  
“Wait!”  
“Wait?!” Lucifer said, incredulously. “Father, I have waited. I’m finished waiting.”  
“Luci,” Amenadiel tried, but he could tell his brother was not in the mood to listen to anybody. He watched his wings appear and then he disappeared from the room. Gone to who knew where.  
“Well…that was unexpected,” Their Father admitted. “But then he was always the rebellious type. But we really must talk Amenadiel. All of us.”  
“Let him cool down, and then maybe…if you can stay for a little while, he might be more inclined to listen,” Amenadiel suggested.  
“I suppose that’s my punishment for leaving you boys all alone all this time then…having to be the very thing I created,” God laughed. “It’s only fair. An eye for an eye.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chloe couldn’t say she was surprised to find Maze barely conscious and clearly injured after the mess she could only imagine was the result of a major fight. She could see Maze’s chest rise and fall, so it was clear Maze was very much alive. And when Chloe came back with the first aid kit and touched some antiseptic soaked gauze to the cut on Maze’s forehead, just below her hairline, Maze let out a hiss of pain. Chloe instantly wondered if Maze, like Lucifer, was vulnerable in her presence but she quickly dismissed that idea. Maze had come home injured more than once, and never seemed bothered by Chloe being there.  
“What happened here Maze?” Chloe sighed, asking one of the younger officers to call an ambulance for her. Maze would hate being treated in a hospital but she was still barely conscious and Chloe was in no mood to risk anybody’s life, not even Maze.  
“Lucifer,” Maze mumbled, and then her eyes shot open. “Where is he Decker?”  
“Lucifer did this to you?” Chloe asked, not sure she wanted to believe he would do such a thing. It had always seemed that they had almost a father/daughter bond. “Why would he do that?”  
“I…Michael said he could…I just wanted to be like everyone else,” Maze admitted, trying to push Chloe away so she could get up. When she stood, a sharp pain shot through her side and she crumpled, Chloe managing to catch her at just the last moment.  
“Fuck Maze,” Chloe groaned, gently lowering her onto the ground as she heard sirens approach.  
“Decker,” Ella called. “You know anything else about this?”  
“I have no idea, although I think Maze had something to do with it,” Chloe gestured. “Maybe a bounty gone wrong?”  
“Hmmm…must have been more than one,” Ella sighed. “Lucky she’s a damn good bounty hunter. I’ll see if I can find anything on the surveillance cameras.”  
“Great idea Ella. Let me know,” Chloe replied, already knowing nothing would show. It had to be Amenadiel’s doing, whatever had happened to stop time. She was certain that was what had to have happened.  
“Well, I would know that face anywhere. Chloe Jane Decker,” said the voice of an older man who strode towards her. Amenadiel followed him cautiously. “What a good choice you turned out to be.”  
“Do I know you?” Chloe asked, irritated at the fact she still had no idea where Lucifer was. She was disappointed that he seemed to have disappeared, rather than find her.  
“Not quite. But I believe you know my sons,” He replied, looking back at Amenadiel. Chloe’s eyes widened and she looked at Amenadiel for some sort of confirmation. He simply nodded his head and Chloe spluttered, not sure what to say. This was God, the God. The person who had orchestrated her entire existence, put her in Lucifer’s path. Also, the almighty ruler of Heaven.  
“Did I just hear you right?” Ella said, seeming to have appeared from nowhere. “You’re Lucifer’s Dad?”  
“I am,” He replied calmly. “Although I prefer to call him…”  
Ella smacked him hard with her shoe, having ripped it off before he could finish his sentence. “You should be ashamed of yourself!” she shouted, hitting him again. “How could you treat him like that? Do you not know how sweet he is? He said you abandoned him, why would you abandon him?!”  
Chloe wrapped her arms around Ella to stop her, pulling her back as she yelled at Him in Spanish. “Calm down Ella,” Chloe soothed, not letting her friend go.  
“But Chlo, he…” Ella argued, still struggling against her and glaring at the old man in front of them. Amenadiel stood still, shocked that someone would speak out against His Father like that. But then, it wasn’t as if Ella knew he was actually God. The God.  
“I know Ella. I get it, I do,” Chloe sighed, looking back at Lucifer’s Father. At God! This was going to require some serious time to deal with later. “But hitting this old man isn’t helping anyone. It won’t help Lucifer.”  
“Fine,” Ellas reluctantly agreed, relaxing in Chloe’s arms. Chloe released her grip and Ella pulled her shoe back on, still glaring at Him.  
“I think we should have a discussion sometime Miss Lopez,” God smiled, which made Ella raise her eyebrows. She knew she hadn’t told him her name. And Lucifer wasn’t on speaking terms with His Father so it wasn’t as if he had simply guessed. But He was already back to focusing on Chloe.  
“So, have you seen my son? He appears to have well…disappeared and I assumed he would go straight to you. That was clearly the wrong assumption.”  
“Lucifer’s missing?” Chloe asked, panicking. She could only imagine what this sudden development, what being finally face to face with His Father, was doing to Lucifer. She had only just gotten him back, she wasn’t about to lose him again.  
“It would appear that way, yes.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maze woke up in a hospital bed, the pain still present, though much less. She groaned, annoyed that Chloe had called an ambulance for her. She would be fine, as soon as she could deal with Lucifer.  
“Michael,” she called, waiting for him to appear. But he didn’t. Of course he didn’t. He lied to her, just like everybody else. And she was done. She needed to find the one person she knew she could rely on. The one person who might still care about her. Except she’d promised her space. She slumped back into the bed. She might as well find her. The worst that could happen was that she’d be rejected once again. She yanked the IV from her arm and pulled off the cords stuck to her skin, which made a machine beep furiously. She punched it hard, shattering the screen. At least it stopped the noise. She had no idea what they had done with her clothes so she simply tied up the hospital gown and walked out. 

“She did what?” Linda asked, the phone pressed to her ear. She had no idea what had happened at the station but it seemed the best option was to take Charlie home. Amenadiel was nowhere to be found but she was confident he would be back. She knew he would never leave his son. And now Maze had left the hospital. Which, of course she had. Linda knew she should have checked in with her after Ella called to say she was being taken by ambulance. The question was where would Maze go? Her belongings were here, mostly, the rest at Lucifer’s penthouse. But Maze was resourceful, she might not come back to get anything at all. Linda thanked the nurse on the phone and assured her she would encourage Mazikeen to go back to the hospital. Then she sat down on the lounge with Charlie in her arms and wondered where on Earth Maze would go.


	2. An I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer finally have a conversation they've desperately needed. Maze struggles to hold on to anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update. Nothing too much exciting in this one, but the next one will have the characters all getting to intermingle which will be interesting to say the least. Thanks for reading, commenting, etc. and enjoy.

His Corvette was left untouched in the parking lot, so Chloe could only guess where he had gone. He had his wings back, so he could go anywhere…well except one place but she was fairly certain he wouldn’t go there even if he could. She had checked his penthouse, which was empty as she had expected, and then in LUX, which was again empty. She looked in every place she had been with Lucifer that she could think was important, and then it hit her. She knew exactly where he would have gone.   
Chloe breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him sitting there on the sand in his ridiculously expensive suit. She had to roll her eyes, thinking of how casually he treated suits that were worth other people’s entire monthly wage. How many had been ripped or damaged because he was protecting her? She didn’t say anything as she approached, choosing to simply sit down beside him.  
“Found me then?” he asked with a dry laugh.   
“It wasn’t my first guess but I figured here meant something to you. This is where you...”  
“First landed in Los Angeles? Burned my wings? Tried to destroy that part of my life?” Lucifer responded. “You met Him then I take it?”  
“I did,” Chloe admitted, taking Lucifer’s hand in hers. She wanted him to know that no matter what, despite still not hearing him tell her that he did, in fact, love her, she was there. “He’s looking for you. I can’t imagine it will take him too long to find you.”  
“To send me back to Hell I imagine,” Lucifer’s jaw tightened. He was not going back…except that he knew if it meant Chloe’s life, he always would. No questions asked.   
“Oh no, I’m not letting you go that easily again,” Chloe smiled, pulling his hand to her lips and kissing it gently. “I already had to lose you once. Not again.”  
“I owe you something,” Lucifer sighed, turning to face her. At least this was one thing in his life that he felt certain of. It had taken years to admit the truth to himself, but now, sitting here with her, knowing His Father could change everything at a whim, he was ready.  
“No you don’t,” Chloe insisted. “I know how you feel. I shouldn’t have doubted it but it was just…I was afraid and Michael knew that. But I don’t need you to say it back if you’re not ready. Just because you feel like you should. I don’t want to be the reason the Devil lies.”  
“I don’t lie Chloe. Especially not to you.”  
“Exactly,” Chloe replied, and she could feel the tears welling in her eyes even though she knew more than ever that he loved her. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t say it. His actions spoke louder anyhow.  
“But…” Lucifer said, looking at her. Incredible. That was the word she had used. The truth in that word astounded him. But she was. Chloe Decker was incredible.   
“Lucifer, it’s okay. Really.”  
“Chloe,” he said, and she looked at him, just as she had earlier that same day in the evidence room. That anticipation. That understanding when Lucifer used her name. “I love you.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maze declined Linda’s call for the tenth time in a row, driving well over the posted speed limit on the long, straight road that stretched out ahead of her. It hadn’t taken more than half an hour to track Eve down. Maze had scoffed at the choice initially but upon further consideration it actually made perfect sense. Of course a woman like Eve would end up in New York. Not only was it just about as far across the country as she could get from them all but it was a city of millions, easy to blend in. The irony of New York being known as The Big Apple hadn’t been lost on Maze. She couldn’t determine exactly what pulled her back towards Eve, or why she thought it would someone prove to be the answers to all her problems, but it was like an invisible thread that kept getting in her way. She had to do something about it. Her phone rang again.  
“Do the ten missed calls mean nothing to you?!” Maze screeched down the line. She was sick of being looked after, feeling as though she existed only to be of service to someone else. She thought she had finally gotten somewhere with Michael, but of course that hadn’t panned out.   
“Mazikeen,” Amenadiel’s angelic voice said through the phone. “Thank God you’re alive. Where were you thinking?”  
“God?” Maze replied, rolling her eyes despite the knowledge he couldn’t see her. “I don’t have to tell you anything Amenadiel. Just leave me alone.”  
“I won’t pretend to understand what is going on with you Maze, but you should know that Father is here. On Earth,” Amenadiel informed her.   
“And Hell froze over and my mother is back from the Dead I suppose?” Maze replied sarcastically.   
“No. Just Father,” Amenadiel sighed. “Right, anyway I thought you should know. But Maze, eventually people are going to give up on you if you keep pushing us away.”  
“Wait, you’re serious?” Maze asked, unable to believe it could be true. Michael was one thing, but God, that was quite another. He could be the only celestial truly capable of providing her a soul once and for all. With that thought, she jerked the wheel, spinning the tyres until she was facing the very place she had moments ago been running from. She would have some making up to do, she knew that, and it would be difficult. But then, humans seemed to do it.   
“What on Earth was that sound?” she heard Linda’s voice say in the background. He must have had her on speaker. Maze hung up without another word.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lucifer found that the words came easier than expected when he finally let his guard down. And when he told the complete and undisguisable truth. No partial truths or omissions. Just what he honestly felt. Chloe had stared at him for what felt like an eternity, reminding him of the moment she had first seen his Devil face. But then she had smiled, something that made everything else seem worth it. She had convinced him to head back to the penthouse, to clean up. The wounds from his fight were still evident, even if they had already started to heal. And as they stepped out of the elevator, hands lightly grazing each other’s, he realised that if His Father had in fact gifted Chloe ability to see saw him for who he was, maybe he wasn’t as hated as he had let himself believe.  
The sound of another person drew him out of his thoughts.   
“Hello?” Lucifer asked, hoping that it was not His Father. Though this new realisation made the slightest improvement in their overall relationship, it wasn’t quite enough for him to be ready for a chat.   
“Luce?! Is that you?” cried an excited, and familiar, voice. Eve appeared in his bedroom doorway, wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a red dress shirt. She looked comfortable, like she had finally found where she fit in this world. Her hair was braided behind her back.   
“Eve?” Chloe and Lucifer said in unison, a raised eyebrow as they shared a look.   
“Sorry. I knew I should call first but I…well I was hoping to surprise Maze and I figured you would be the best person to help me do that. I need a grand gesture to make it up to her,” Eve explained, looking at the pair standing in front of her. “Oh…am I interrupting? It looks like you two worked things out then. I should have known, it was rather obvious.”  
“Eve,” Lucifer said, knowing she would keep talking if he let her. “Look, I would like to help you. It’s just…Maze isn’t exactly my biggest fan right now.”  
“Do you at least know where I can find her?” Eve sighed. It was then she spotted the sadness that crossed his face, and the bruises and cuts that covered his face. “Those injuries…tell me they aren’t from Maze?”  
“Not all of them,” Lucifer sighed. “I think I rather let her down of late.”  
“Is she okay?” Eve asked, eyes widening.   
“I had an ambulance called,” Chloe told her. “They took her to the hospital a few hours ago now. She should still be there, Ella was going to call Linda and…look, why don’t I drive you down there and Lucifer can take some time to wash up and rest.”  
“You would do that for me?” Eve asked. She felt like Chloe should hate her after all the trouble she had caused during her last visit here.  
“Come on,” Chloe said with a smile. She had a soft spot for Eve, who had saved her daughter’s life and despite making a right mess of things, worked hard to make them right in the end. Plus, Chloe felt like she too had let Maze down lately. Looking back, it was clear Maze had been suffering through a lot but Chloe had no idea what exactly had happened. And she should have known that. Should have been looking out for her.   
Lucifer watched the two women as they stepped into the elevator and left him behind. He was quite thankful for the time to himself, he seriously needed to be alone for a few moments. Since his return from Hell, things had been rather hectic. And a nap sounded as close to heavenly as he would be getting in the near future. He let his torn suit fall to the floor, it would have to be tossed out now, and made his way to the bathroom.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chloe cursed under her breathe as the nurse informed them that Maze had left nearly two hours ago, leaving a trail of blood from ripping the IV out. They said they had called Linda and told them that Maze needed to return, that leaving was against medical advice. But Chloe knew Maze wouldn’t be coming back. She should have known sending her to a hospital was a poor choice but at the time she was faced with a missing Lucifer, God of All Creation and a very unconscious Maze.   
“Where do you think she would have gone?” Eve asked, the worry on her face as clear as day. “And why was she fighting with Luce? I know she has her own life know but Lucifer is like…her Dad…in a weird sort of way.”  
“Please never say it like that again,” Chloe said. “But I get your point. And I don’t know.”  
“Well, where do we look for her next? Maybe we could call her? Does she have a phone with her or…”  
“I don’t think we need to look for her. I think we need to make her want to come to us,” Chloe said softly, an idea forming. One she knew Lucifer would be less than thrilled with. “I think we need to arrange a family dinner.”


	3. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to have a family dinner with God. Some apologies happen, and you know, angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter. Enjoy it, it took ages to write and I'm still not sure I'm 100% happy with it but it's the best it's going to get. Enjoy.

“Right. Well, I’m going back to Hell,” Lucifer said the moment the words had left Chloe’s mouth when she had arrived back.   
“No you’re not,” Chloe said, exasperated. She knew this would be difficult but she also knew it was necessary.  
“I could just take you with me this time if you like? I suppose the little urchin could come to since I know how attached you are to her,” Lucifer suggested despite knowing that of course Chloe and her offspring were both too good to ever belong in Hell.  
“Stop avoiding your problems,” Chloe told him, using the voice she mostly reserved for when she was scolding Trixie. It seemed to work because he stopped arguing. “And besides I’ll be here with you. So will Amenadiel and Linda.”  
“You’re asking for trouble, you do realise that Detective?” Lucifer warned but she could tell but the tone of his voice that he was admitting defeat. Dinner would happen tonight.   
“Well if that’s what it takes. Anyhow, I told Amenadiel 7pm and he will let Your Father know, and Maze if we can track her down, so you’ve got a couple of hours to get ready. I need to go home first and check in with Trix and Mum,” Chloe told him. “See, sometimes even the parents we think are terrible can come good. Turn out to care after all.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maze turned up at the penthouse, still not sure what to say even as she rode the elevator up. She only knew that she needed to get back into Lucifer’s good graces if she wanted to talk to His Father. And if she was honest with herself, she wanted to have her friend back. Lucifer had always been the one person she counted on, protected, was tied to. Without that, she felt lost.   
“Lucifer?” she called when the elevator door opened. She noticed a dining table that seemed to have appeared out of thin air in the middle of the main room, set with gold-rimmed white plates she was certain did not belong to Lucifer.   
“Mazikeen, you’re early?” Lucifer asked, looking her up and down. She certainly looked more herself than she had that morning.   
“What on Earth are you wearing?” Maze asked before she laughed. She couldn’t help herself. It wasn’t every day that the King of Hell stood in front of her wearing baggy jeans, a dark red t-shirt and a black leather jacket. His hair was curly, not its usual style, and he looked…to quote something she had heard the younger generation say…shady af.  
“Not appropriate for Daddy Dearest?” he asked with a wry laugh and a smile that told her he certainly wasn’t happy about His Father’s presence.   
“Whatever you want,” Maze shrugged, a smirk on her face. “But you look like a drug dealer. A low-level drug dealer.”  
Before Lucifer could say another word, the elevator chimed with the arrival of another guest.   
“Hi Maze,” Chloe said as she stepped out of the elevator. She looked over at Lucifer standing against the wall towards his bedroom and laughed. “What are you wearing?!”  
“Yes, we’ve been over that,” Lucifer sighed with a roll of his eyes. He wasn’t changing. “Anyway, I suppose I ought to start preparing something for dinner.”  
“No need. I reached out to Junior, you remember Javier’s son from a few years ago? Anyway he agreed to make us some dinner and it’ll be vegetarian so that should please…everyone,” Chloe told them both.   
“Do you think My Father is vegetarian or?” Lucifer scoffed, then saw the hurt expression on her face and sighed. He had to pull himself together for her, couldn’t take it out on Chloe. “I’m sorry. Thank you…Chloe.”  
“Look Lucifer, why don’t you and Maze,” Chloe said with a nod of her head, “take the time we have to talk. Junior said he’d bring the food by just before 7 and you both probably need to have a conversation before the others arrive. Plus I need a drink before whatever tonight is going to be.”

Lucifer and Maze stood side by side on the balcony, staring out at the city below, not yet clothed in darkness, the sun slowly heading down. He could feel the way she shifted uncomfortably beside him, neither of them sure where to start.  
“I’m sorry,” Lucifer finally offered, breaking the silence. He had done some thinking earlier that evening when he was deciding what to wear, and whether he should indeed run back to Hell to avoid the inevitable. And he knew Michael could only have won Maze over so easily because of her fear. Fear that he had missed, too busy focused on other things. “You were trying to reach out to me and I shut you out.”  
Maze didn’t say anything, but angled her body more towards him.  
“I shouldn’t have left you here when I returned to Hell. I didn’t think you would want to go with me…I thought I was doing the right thing by you. I wanted you to be able to have what I couldn’t have, this life on Earth that you’d been making for yourself.”  
“I wasn’t exactly upset about just that,” Maze admitted. “Although it certainly sucked. But it just brought back the fact that my mother…Lilith, abandoned all of us. All her children. And then she died! She tried to tell me she had done the right thing for me too, wouldn’t have anything to do with me…and then died. Left me behind again.”  
“How did you…?” Lucifer asked, the news that Lilith had died, her immortality truly gone, hitting him surprisingly hard. It was becoming a trend around him, immortals dying.   
“Know about it? Find her?” Maze asked. “I just used your weak spot.”  
“Trixie. She asked about the story…about the ring,” Lucifer realised. “She asked me because you wanted her too.”  
“And it was pointless! I tried, tried to understand why and she just…she let me down again. Like everybody else!” Maze growled, the anger in her voice clear even to Chloe who could only catch snippets of the conversation sitting well away at the bar.   
“Here,” Lucifer said, twisting the ring on his finger and gently pulling it off. “You should have this.”  
“She gave it to you,” Maze said, shaking her head.   
“And I am giving it to you. It should belong to you,” Lucifer replied, forcing her hand open and closing it over the ring. “Mazikeen, did you ever wonder why you were the one demon I allowed to protect me, to follow me?”  
“It was my job,” Maze replied dryly.   
“And how did you get that job?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. “Maze, of all the Demons in Hell, of Lilith’s children, you were always different. I think that was why I chose you, liked you. You were a rebel, even as a child, like myself. But I thought you were different, you didn’t have a soul so how could you hurt like I did, or even like a human did? It seemed like I was giving you a purpose and helping myself in the process. It didn’t even occur to me that even without a soul, you were equally special. I should have seen it a long time ago. Father, He knew, he always knows, that I’d chose you. That you were unique. And I didn’t see it. But I do now.”  
“I…” Maze tried to say something, anything in response but her voice caught in her throat. She had spent so long being angry with her mother, trying to find herself and understand why she was what she was. Why nobody ever loved her the way she loved them. She had never stopped to see the ways people did love her. A tear slipped down her cheek.  
“Now now, none of that human-ness,” Lucifer teased, reaching out and gently wiping away her tear with his hand. “I know you’re back to see My Father, not for me. And I get it. I don’t expect to be forgiven. But if it’s possible, I will do my part to see you get a soul because you Mazikeen, a the most soulful soulless creature I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting.”  
“Thank you,” was all Maze could say. He knew her intentions, knew they weren’t pure, and he didn’t care. He just wanted her to be happy, almost like a…father. And she realised, maybe she hadn’t needed her mother after all. She had always had Lucifer. He nodded to her and walked back into the penthouse, pulling up a bar stool beside Chloe and pouring himself a drink. Maze stood alone on the balcony, frozen in thought.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“He’s late,” Lucifer pointed out the moment the clock hit 7:01pm. The food was laid out on the table and smelled amazing, as was to be expected. It turned out Junior had indeed followed in his father’s footsteps and become a well-known chef in his own right.  
“Give him a few minutes,” Chloe said, though given how desperate He had seemed to talk to Lucifer earlier, it was a bit strange that he would now be late. She looked over at Maze, who still stood on the balcony, unmoving. “Maze, you should come in.”  
“Father will be here, He said He would come brother. He must have a reason for coming to us after all this time,” Amenadiel chimed in, gently bouncy Charlie on his knee. Linda looked just about ready to pass out, clearly overwhelmed without wanting to admit to it, and she took a large sip of the red wine in her glass.   
It was 7:05 when the elevator chimed, announcing the arrival of Their Father and…  
“He wasn’t invited,” Lucifer growled, pushing his seat back and stalking menacingly towards his twin. Michael simply looked at the ground, and Lucifer couldn’t tell if it was simply an act or if he truly had been scolded by Their Father. Maybe even lost his place as the right hand son.   
“Now children, he is family too. And Michael has assured me that he understands his sins and will work to make them up. Besides, he needs to be here to hear what I have to say. You all do,” Their Father said, looking directly at Lucifer.  
“If he steps even an inch out of line,” Maze hissed, having appeared behind Lucifer, blade already twirling in her hand. She caught Michael’s eye, the little sneer on his face before he looked back at the ground like a child in trouble.   
“Now now Mazikeen, there is no need for that. Michael,” God said, “and all my children will be on their best behaviour I am sure. But please, for one night can we put these arguments aside and eat together? The food looks delicious, though I wouldn’t have expected any less.”  
“Fine, let’s do this,” Lucifer said, gently pushing Maze towards the table. They all took their seats and passed the food around until everybody had something on their plate. Chloe thought she had heard Lucifer whisper something under his breath to Maze but they both seemed to be sitting and willing to listen.   
“Lucifer, I know you’re angry with me, and I’m not saying I have done everything right in raising you but…” Their Father started as Maze placed a spoonful of rice in her mouth, eyes steady on Michael though he continued to look down at his plate like a sullen little boy. She didn’t trust him as far as she could throw him. Well…maybe not even that much.   
“I will never forgive you, so you might as well stop while you’re ahead,” Lucifer replied.   
“Father, might I suggest we simply get on with why you’re here now. He,” Michael said, gesturing towards Lucifer, “clearly isn’t interesting in reconciliation. The Devil isn’t big on forgiveness.”  
“Hush Michael. I saw what happened and we both know you are just as responsible for that fight as your brothers,” Their Father scolded. “But perhaps you are right. There are rather pressing matters at hand.”  
“Yes, what prompted this sudden visit?” Amenadiel asked curiously.   
“I’m afraid I may have made a mistake…I did something in an attempt to apologise that may have made things worse.”  
“What do you mean?” Linda asked, but she saw that God looked at Chloe as He spoke, and it was clear Chloe, or rather the gift that Chloe saw Lucifer as he was underneath it all, was the attempt to apologise.   
“Gabriel came to me,” God started, then noting the looks on Chloe and Linda’s faces, restarted. “One of my other sons, Gabriel, has the ability of foresight. It’s not perfect and it’s not always clear, not like looking in a crystal ball for example, but he can see the outcome of most decisions. He helps me to plan things. But I didn’t run this one decision by him, I wanted it to be authentic, to come only from me. So, Gabriel came to me and said that his ability had stopped working.”  
“Stopped working?” Amenadiel asked. Even though his ability to slow time had been up and down, he knew it still worked. Angels’ didn’t just have their abilities stop working.   
“That’s what I asked. Gabriel said he could no longer see anything. Just black. And I theorized that rather than him having lost his ability, perhaps something had changed that … well, it seems I may have unintentionally brought about some kind of end of days.”  
“You mean, the end of humanity?” Amenadiel asked, and the panic in his eyes as he held Charlie a little tighter was obvious.   
“Not just humanity, all of us,” God sighed. It had taken Him quite some time to come to terms with what his son had told him, but He now had a fair idea of where the problem would start. “And I think it all started with the decision I failed to run by him.”  
“What decision was that?” Lucifer asked, afraid he already knew the answer. Chloe’s hand was resting on his thigh, an offer of comfort, a way to say she was there for him.   
“Did you ever wonder, Samael, why you were different?” His Father asked, changing the topic.   
“Still not my name,” Lucifer said, annoyed but not surprised with His Father’s deflection. “And what do you mean different? Different how?”  
“Well, you can draw out peoples’ desires. And you, of all my children, questioned my authority, my ideas because you couldn’t tell what I desired.”  
“I don’t see your point,” Lucifer replied. Linda watched curiously, wondering exactly where this was going. It was becoming a rather insightful conversation, something she was certain would come up in their therapy sessions in the future. It also offered to provide some answers to the questions that plagued Linda about her favourite patient. “Some sort of sick prank was it?”  
“Oh son. No. Desires are often closely linked to what makes us feel guilty…and Hell is created for the individual based on their guilt. See, Hell needed someone special. Someone who could draw out the desires behind their actions, what lead to their guilt.”  
“I think I understand,” Amenadiel interrupted. “Lucifer was the one being who could help the ones that had been lost. The ones who, like him, didn’t always do the right thing.”  
“So what, you sent me to Hell to endlessly punish the ones who didn’t bow down to you. Didn’t do what you decided was good?” Lucifer asked, the anger apparent in his voice.   
“It’s not…” God started to explain.  
“I get it. You wanted to punish the wrong doers. And by forcing me down there, away from my home, my family, you got to punish me as well. I was never going to earn my place back in the Silver City. I never belonged there. And you knew it!” Lucifer shouted. Chloe noticed the flash of red in his eyes.  
“Stop!” she said loudly, standing up. “Lucifer, we need to talk.”  
“I’ve rather had enough talking,” he said abruptly, pushing his chair back and heading towards the elevator.   
“Lucifer, wait,” Chloe cried, following after him.   
“Samael!” God called, getting a threatening glare in return. “Lucifer. I didn’t send you there to punish you. I sent you there to help, to bring light to the souls that most needed it.”  
“Then why did you need to apologise?” Lucifer asked pointedly, allowing Chloe to step into the elevator alongside him before he pressed the button, leaving His Father behind.


	4. Just a Little Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe spend some time to themselves. Eve and God have a chat and both learn something about themselves. Michael is there :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not the most exciting of chapters but one that gets the story from a to b so you know, it is required. Although I do like the conversation between Eve and God. Next chapter will be better (I hope anyway) with a crime scene (fun times!) Ella (more fun!) and Maze and Eve finally running into each other. Also a new celestial development. So enjoy this chapter and look forward to bringing you the next soon.

“Well, that went well,” Maze said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “So, dinner is over yes?”  
“Why don’t the rest of you enjoy the meal and I will…go and deal with a few things,” God suggested, standing up from the table.   
“Father, please, just stay. Give Lucifer some time and space. He isn’t the boy you kicked out of the Silver City all that time ago. He has changed,” Amenadiel insisted. He did, despite his concerns and questions, just want to have a meal with his family. Father included. And weirdly, also Maze.  
“If that’s what you want?” He asked, Linda nodding and Maze giving a shrug. Michael didn’t respond but stayed sitting.   
“Alright. Now that’s settled, let’s talk about happier things. And leave the part where you think you’ve doomed us all for later,” Amenadiel said with a smile. 

“I know you don’t want to talk about You Father,” Chloe asked as the pair of them walked out onto the street, away from Lux and the dinner that was still going upstairs. “But do you believe him?”  
Lucifer didn’t respond immediately. He kept walking, wishing his Corvette was not still at the precinct. He wouldn’t have minded the feeling of speeding along the road, of getting as far as he could from His Father as fast as he could. But he did have one thing. The Detective. Chloe. Who was trying her best.  
“I have no reason not to believe Him. But I’m also not interested in helping Him. He never helped me, never answered when I begged Him to,” Lucifer replied, the pain very evident in his voice as Chloe thought.   
“What about me?” Chloe asked. “He gave you…us, a gift.”  
“Which if I’m correct, seems to be what He thinks is the root cause of this problem. Why Gabriel can’t see the future anymore, why He thinks the world is going to end.”  
“He only thinks that. And even if it’s true, you’ve been to Hell and back. We can deal with this. But maybe…you should talk to Him…alone. Just the two of you. Or ask Linda to mediate if you think you need a fresh set of eyes and ears?” Chloe suggested. She had to admit to herself that the idea that the end of the world was coming and it might be because of her relationship with Lucifer, terrified her. She wasn’t ready to lose him again. Not so soon. It was tiring, things coming between her and Lucifer. But she wouldn’t give up. Like she had told Michael, what they had was real, special, and it didn’t matter what anyone else told her, thought about it.   
“I’ll consider it,” Lucifer agreed. “But not now.”  
“Not now,” Chloe agreed, taking his hand from his side and holding it in her own. “How about a drink?”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
His Father sat on the lounge long into the night. Amenadiel and Linda had been the first to leave, baby Charlie beginning to fuss. Amenadiel had hugged Him, told Him that he was glad He had finally come back. Maze had followed shortly after, a whisper into Michael’s ear that made him visibly shudder. He didn’t stop Maze, decided His son could do with a dressing down.   
“Are you coming home now Father?” Michael had asked, clearly anxious to leave Earth.  
“No. I have a duty here on Earth right now. I have a son I need to make things right with. And besides, the Silver City will be fine without me for a little while. You can keep things in check for a little while. I’m sure your siblings can all help.”  
“But Father…”  
“Michael, Lucifer…Samael…needs me. That much is clear, even if he isn’t willing to admit to it yet. And truth be told, I think I need him. I missed my chance to fix things when Uriel died, I won’t lose another son because I just wasn’t there.”

And so, He was then alone in Samael…Lucifer’s home. Waiting.   
“Father?” said a familiar voice he hadn’t been expecting to hear. He had let his eyes close for a moment, and wondered if this was dreaming. But opening His eyes, the woman was there, standing in front of Him. Just as He had made her.   
“Eve!” he exclaimed. His second attempt, the woman made from the rib of Adam, his ultimate creation, the first human. Other than Lilith…but, he didn’t like to think about that. Or the fact that despite being made from Adam, for Adam, Eve had chosen to leave him, leave Heaven, chasing something else. “I did wonder what had become of you after you fled. I hoped you were okay out here somewhere. I did hope I’d run into you down here.”  
“What are you doing here?” Eve asked, taking a seat beside him.   
“Well, I came for my children. And not you, though I know you are somewhat my child too.”  
“I…I meant in the penthouse. Luce’s penthouse?” Eve asked. “Alone.”  
“Family dinner.”   
“Looks like a success?” Eve questioned, with a smile that clearly wanted to turn into a laugh. She couldn’t help that she was a little pleased to see even He could get things wrong. And she knew Lucifer.  
“You know my boys. Samael in particular. I suppose he is right to be furious with me. But I am trying to make amends,” He explained.  
“With the detective?” Eve asked. It was clear Chloe wasn’t just an ordinary person.   
“Yes. And by allowing His Mother to escape from Hell in the first place. But then…that was as much for Her as it was for Samael.”  
“Have you told him this?” Eve replied, sitting beside Him and placing her feet up.  
“He doesn’t want to listen.”  
“When has Luce been on to listen Father?” Eve laughed. “I think you forget that even before his rebellion, he wasn’t a good listener.”  
“Fair point. That’s why I’m still here. I need to wait for him to be ready to hear me. But tell me now Eve. Mazikeen?”  
“She’s not the demon you…or everyone else…thinks she is,” Eve insisted, looking down.   
“Perhaps I’ve made quite a few errors in judgement. Or maybe sending Samael to Hell was just what was needed. If he can help a literal demon change…be capable of loving not only another creature but a human…”  
“You think he can change the souls of the damned?” Eve realised. And she had to admit, it made sense. She certainly was a changed person. Because of Lucifer. He had that effect on people.   
“I’ll admit, it wasn’t the only reason…or even the original intention. I was punishing him, he tried to ruin everything I had created, tried to destroy me and there was a time, a short time, where I wanted to destroy him in return. But I’m glad I didn’t make that mistake. And when I saw him changing as King of Hell…I saw my Lightbringer again. I saw why he needed to rebel.”  
“You still left Him there, all alone. It broke his heart you know,” Eve pointed out. “But if you really mean to make amends, give him time. And maybe show him that you have, that you can, change.”  
“You think he will listen to me then?” God asked.  
“You tell me. You created me didn’t you?” Eve shrugged. “But now, I have something I need to do, or rather someone I need to find.”  
“Eve?” God called as she made her way back to the elevator.  
“Yes?” she asked, turning and looking at Him.   
“I’m proud of you. Proud you found who you truly are.”  
“Mmm,” Eve replied non-committaly. “Oh and maybe, if you want him to listen to you…use his name. Lucifer. He isn’t Samael anymore. He never truly was.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chloe giggled, the alcohol hitting her harder than Lucifer. But she knew that about him. He could drink like a fish and still not feel it. The key card for the hotel room nearly slipped out of her fingers and she felt his warm hand take it from her, open the door.   
“Detective, I didn’t know you could be so…undignified,” Lucifer teased. “I should get photographic evidence of this side of you.”  
“Don’t you dare,” Chloe said with a pointed finger.   
“Well, I suppose there are a few things I can think of that would be better,” Lucifer smiled, leaning down to kiss her.   
“Not worried that I’ll steal your mojo again?” Chloe laughed, her forehead pressed against his.   
“A little. But you’re worth it,” Lucifer replied.


	5. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella calls in a homicide and Chloe and Lucifer arrive to check it out. All is not what it seems with this case, and Chloe discovers an unusual ability. Meanwhile, Maze and Eve finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between updates. I've been busy working on my other Lucifer fic, and also work. Plus I just needed to sit with this chapter for a bit. But I'm reasonably happy with it now so here it is. Also I feel like it's pretty obvious what is going to happen next soo...if you've figured it out :P Enjoy.

“Decker,” Chloe answered sleepily the next morning. She wasn’t one to sleep in but found that she had slept through until 9am, and only woken because of the incessant ringing of her phone. Lucifer stirred beside her, turning to face her.  
“Detective, have we got ourselves a new case?” he mumbled. Chloe shushed him as she tried to listen to Ella on the other end of the phone. She sounded…odd. She didn’t give many details, just to get there.  
“Give us fifteen minutes. We’ll be there,” Chloe told her. Lucifer sighed, pulling himself up and out of bed. Chloe hung up and swung her legs onto the floor, sitting there for a moment. Her head ached, not the worst she’d ever felt but not great either.   
“I’m going to have to wear these again,” Lucifer groaned, picking up the pair of jeans from the floor. He regretted his rebellious choice last night, now that he’d be turning up at work looking like this.   
“You’ll be fine. Maybe you should have gone with your usual attire for dinner last night,” Chloe smiled, pulling her hair back into a high ponytail. She grabbed the bottle of water beside the bed, taking a long drink and wishing she had drunk more of this last night and less of the alcohol. But it was time for work. So she would deal with it.   
“At least you’ll look normal,” Lucifer sighed, picking up the deep red t-shirt and pulling it over his head. “Honestly, I’m going to be the only consultant turning up at a crime scene looking like a criminal rather than the help.   
“They’re just clothes, stop whining,” Chloe said with an eye roll. “We need to get moving.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ella was waiting outside a quaint little house in an unremarkable street when the pair arrived. It looked like the kind of place that was advertised as paradise in the city. Clearly of course, given that a murder had occurred, it was not the paradise it was made out to be.   
“Rough night?” Ella asked when she saw Lucifer approached, his hair out of sorts and his mind wandering back to the fact that His Father was still hanging around somewhere in LA.   
“You might say that Miss Lopez,” Lucifer replied, his hands reaching up to smooth down his hair despite the fact that he knew it wouldn’t make much of a difference. He was still unsure about His Father’s presence, or what He meant by the end of days. He was worried for Chloe, and what this meant for her, and for Beatrice. And then he realized he might have just the person to ask without having to speak to His Father. But that would have to wait.  
“So, what do we have Ella?” Chloe asked.  
“Two victims. Male aged 37, Max Corchrane. Single gunshot wound to the head…looks like a suicide but it’s odd because…” Ella stopped for a minute, composing herself and pulling on the bottom of her shirt. “It’s odd because the other victim is a child. 10 year old. Sophie Corchrane. And her wounds are completely different. It’s…whoever did it, it’s gruesome. I’ve never seen someone do something quite so sinister to a child before.”  
“Show me,” Chloe said, even though it was the last thing she wanted to see. But she told herself she would be fine. It would be fine. It was not fine.  
The father was slumped over on the lounge chair, the gunshot wound clear as day. The little girl, similar in size to Trixie, lay on the carpet, long blonde hair splayed out, some of it covered in blood. Multiple stab wounds covered her body, almost every inch of it. Ella had been kind. This was gruesome and cruel. Whoever did this wanted to hurt these people. It could be the father, trying to take it out on Sophie’s mother. Or someone who wanted to torture Max, make him witness it and then make it look like Max had done it.  
“Any history of domestic violence?” Chloe asked Ella, and at that moment Dan stepped into the room.  
“None from what I’ve found so far. Neighbours immediately on either side have said they seemed like a happy family. Wife said the same, she’s been taken to the hospital for shock but we can talk to her more later if we need. She told us that she had an early work meeting so Max was going to drop Sophie off at school and when the school rang at 8:30am to say Sophie was absent, her mother came home and found them…” Dan explained.  
“So either things weren’t as happy as people are saying or someone wanted to make it look that way,” Chloe asked. Lucifer had been silent this entire time which was unusual for him. Maybe even he wasn’t as emotionally detached from this work as he made it seem.   
“It’s just such an awful thing to do to get back at someone,” Chloe said, crouching down next to the little girl. “This had to be pre-meditated. This isn’t a crime of passion, this is…”  
Chloe, without thinking, tucked some of the girl’s hair behind her ear, like she might do when Trixie was having a hard time sleeping at night. Her fingers brushed past the side of the child’s face.   
“Daddy,” said a soft voice. And Sophie’s eyes opened. The little girl, who had been declared dead by medics over an hour ago sat up. Her eyes searched the room for something but seemed unfocused.  
“What in Heaven’s name?” Lucifer muttered. His immediate thought was that somehow His Father had done this. But why? For what purpose? And how had He done it? Were his powers the same on Earth? His Mother’s had been and they had taken time to develop but then she had come from Hell, different story entirely.   
“Daddy,” Sophie repeated as Ella stared with wide eyes like she was looking at a ghost. She wondered if she was the only one to see this, if Sophie like Ray Ray was a ghost. But then Chloe spoke into her radio and she noticed Dan had backed up and was staring at Lucifer like it had something to do with him. Not a ghost.  
“She’s what?” came the response over the radio.   
“Sophie is alive, get the medics back,” Chloe stammered. And the adults stood there for another few moments just staring.  
“Daddy,” Sophie whimpered. Lucifer stepped forward and picked the little girl up off the floor. It didn’t seem right to leave her there. She quietened in his arms, maybe feeling safe. She felt strange. Cold. Her wounds were fresh but no blood seemed to flow. This was not going to be a simple homicide investigation. 

Maze felt lost. She had nowhere to go. She couldn’t leave LA while He was here. She had a chance with Him for the one thing she wanted more than anything in existence. So she went where she felt like she belonged. Lux. It had been her home here from the beginning, and in the day time, it was quiet. In fact, it was empty. Not unusual. She poured herself a drink and stood behind the bar. Sometimes, she wished for that life back. It was simple. She was just a demon protecting her king. She didn’t care about humans. Had no friends. Indulged in whatever she desired. It had been painless.  
“Maze?” Eve asked, and Maze jumped, so deep in her own thoughts she hadn’t noticed anyone come in. The woman stood in front of the bar, her long hair cascading down her back. She wore pants, not something she had been comfortable in back when they last saw each other, and a shirt under a leather jacket.   
“Eve?” Maze asked, though it was obviously her. “What are you doing here?”  
“I came to find you silly,” she smiled. “I told you I had to find myself. And I did. So now, I’m all in.”  
“All in to what?” Maze asked.   
“With you. You said…Anyway I wanted to surprise you but you are a hard one to catch. I tried Luce but you weren’t with him and then you weren’t at the hospital and then I tried Chloe’s apartment and Linda and nobody knew where you went. But I figured Lux would be a safe bet so I came looking,” Eve explained.   
“You were looking for me?” Maze asked again. She couldn’t believe it. Didn’t dare get her hopes up.  
“Of course I was. Maze I came back for you. Don’t get me wrong, it’s nice to be back near Luce since you know, I’ve known him for basically ever, but I came for you. Only you this time.”  
“Why?”  
“Isn’t it rather clear?” Eve replied, her puppy dog eyes staring at Maze. “I like you Maze. I did before, you know that. I just needed to make sure I was doing what was right for you and me. And I’m confident going to New York and exploring the world did that. And I realised I was missing only one thing. You.”  
“I nearly went to New York…to find you,” Maze admitted. “But I…Eve I can’t.”  
“Can’t what?”  
“I can’t be in a relationship with you. It’s not fair,” Maze sighed. “I don’t belong here. I don’t know that I ever will. Maybe it’s time I just went home.”  
“Home? I thought home was here?” Eve said. She was confused. Maze cared about her. She was sure of it. Nobody sang to someone like that and didn’t care. Nobody kissed her like that and…  
“Hell. Hell is home Eve. I shouldn’t have ever left,” Maze sighed. What she didn’t say was how much she wanted to be wrong. That she wanted Eve. That she wanted to have whatever kind of life they would have. But Eve had a soul. Maze did not. And she was beginning to realise that maybe she never would have one. Sure, she was going to stay for a little while and try. Because she couldn’t just give up. But she couldn’t string Eve along only to break her.  
“Just leave,” Maze said, not looking Eve in the eye as she did. “It was all a lie. I can’t care about anyone. It’s not possible. I’m a demon. We don’t do caring. We don’t do loving. And you of all people know that.”  
“That’s not true Maze!” Eve cried, reaching towards Maze. Before she could touch her, Maze smacked her hand away.   
“Leave!” Maze hissed.  
“But Maze…I…”  
“Leave now or I’ll make you. And I really don’t want to hurt you,” Maze growled, begging for Eve to listen. And Eve did. She stepped back and walked towards the stairs. Maze watched her go, not ready to cry until Eve was out of sight. This was the right thing to do. Maze had changed on Earth, but not enough. Not enough. 

“Let me get this straight,” Lucifer repeated as they sat in The Detective’s car. “You think that you, Chloe Decker, a mortal who may be a gift from God but is really still just a normal person, have somehow developed an ability to resurrect the dead?”  
“I mean, you’re the actual Devil. Stranger things have happened,” Chloe replied. Sophie’s mother, Claire, had broken down in tears when she had been reunited with her daughter. Sophie still hadn’t said anything other than Daddy on repeat since she was out of Lucifer’s arms. The doctors’ all explained that with the trauma she had just been through it was completing normal and expected. On top of that, solving this murder had gotten about a hundred times more complicated. But Chloe had felt something when her fingers had brushed Sophie’s skin. Like a static shock.   
“Yes I am the Devil. But human beings don’t just suddenly develop celestial abilities Detective. It’s much more likely My Father’s doing,” Lucifer informed her. “We should speak to him. I bet he’s still at the penthouse, stubborn old…”  
“We need to figure out who murdered her father and attempted to murder her. That is what we need to do,” Chloe said, feeling uneasy. Maybe it was a miracle. Maybe Sophie had been alive the entire time and just deeply unconscious. Maybe.   
“I’ll make you deal. We stop by the penthouse, I can get changed and speak to dear old Dad, and then we go to the precinct. I’m sure I have some clothes from Maze’s old wardrobe or…well, I’m sure I have clothes you can wear if you want to change to.”  
“Fine,” Chloe replied. “But only because it might help the case.”  
“Well, go on then. It’s your car, you’re in the driver’s seat,” Lucifer said and Chloe nodded. She started the car and watched for traffic until it was safe to pull out. Despite his insistence, Chloe knew she had somehow resurrected Sophie. She just wasn’t sure how…or if it was a one-time thing. God only knows.


	6. A Thousand Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe develops a theory. Lucifer is Lucifer. IDK, I'm bad at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no write. Sorry, work has been hectic but now I have holidays so I might actually be able to finish this fic yet. 
> 
> IDK if I'm super happy with it, but here it is. Let me know if you like it I guess. Or if you don't. I also have a couple of other little one shot fics in the works that are a bit AU Lucifer so look out for those in the near future. Enjoy!

Lucifer and Chloe entered the penthouse to see God...asleep. On the lounge. It was blatantly obvious then that he wasn't going to give up on speaking to Lucifer.  
"Dad?" Lucifer said, tapping His Father's shoulder.  
"Son," God mumbled and Chloe couldn't help but wonder what life was like for God. Never ending, being responsible for well...the universe. Sometimes being a parent to one child felt like the weight of the world on her shoulders. And she, like any parent made mistakes. It turned out so did He.  
"Not time for sleeping. We have a problem," Lucifer said, and His Father sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
"I didn't know how exhausting being in a human body was," He sighed. "Anyway, a problem?"  
"Chloe thinks she resurrected a child," Lucifer told Him. "I told her that's impossible. But I do think someone resurrected the child."  
"You think I did this?" God replied. He didn't need to ask. His son's tone was clear. "I don't resurrect humans."  
"No?" Lucifer asked. He knew it had been done. He assumed His Father did it.  
"No. Azrael usually does that upon request. But she's a little...cross with me. Much like you."  
"She didn't mention..."  
"So you've seen her then?" His Father asked. "Good. You'll also know she made herself a little human friend. Miss Lopez?"  
"I'm aware. Is that why she's cross with you? You didn't like it I take it?" Lucifer grinned.  
"Divinity and Humanity....they don't generally mix well. And Azrael has the ability of resurrection, I didn't want her getting any ideas. I took her blade away and she hasn't responded to me since," God admitted.  
"Does Ella know what Azrael is?" Chloe asked. Ella had never seemed to believe Lucifer was the Devil but how could she not if she knew Azrael?  
"No. Azrael told Miss Lopez, Ella, that she was a ghost," God explained.  
"She did mention something like that once," Chloe nodded. "But back to Sophie, why would Azrael resurrect her?"  
"She wouldn't. Azrael might be lonely, might skim the line between the rules but she is smart. She wouldn't do this."  
"But I know someone who might," Lucifer said. "Someone who is likely acting as if he owns the place right now."  
"Michael," God sighed. He wanted to disagree but Michael had been...odd lately. And he could have called Azrael. Or found some other way. "Tell me what happened."

Ella looked at Sophie, now asleep in a hospital bed, her mother beside her. She couldn't make sense of it. And as if reading her mind, a familiar figure appeared. Only to her.  
"Hi Ray Ray," Ella whispered. "How did you know?"  
"I'm a ghost. I'm always around. Besides I told you, I'm your friend. I'll always know when you need me," Azrael replied. "But I'm also here because of the child."  
"Sophie?" Ella asked, curious.  
"Yes. Sophie indeed. I need to know. Has she said anything else?"  
"Only Daddy."  
"I thought as much," Azrael replied. She had collected Sophie's soul, along with her father's. And she knew she hadn't returned the child's soul. Which meant someone was creating soulless ones. Maybe making an army? Though why resurrect Sophie and not her father in that case? She had heard Her Father's call earlier that day. She was sure this was why. She would have to go and see him. She rolled her eyes.  
"Els," Azrael said. "Be careful okay?"  
"What do you mean Ray Ray?" Ella asked.  
"Just...what I said. Be careful. And if anything odd happens, talk to Lucifer. He's a good friend."  
"Wait, you know Lucifer?" Ella said but Ray Ray had already disappeared. Ella groaned, and wondered for the hundredth time if she really was just a crazy lady.  
"I told you both, I had nothing to do with it," Azrael repeated as both Her Father and Lucifer asked her again who was responsible. "Plus, I would have returned their soul. Who wants to be responsible for a soulless one?!"  
"What about Michael?" Lucifer asked.  
"What about him?" Azrael shrugged, having not seen that particular brother since Their Father had taken her blade away.  
"He hasn't spoken to you, asked about resurrecting humans?"  
"Nup. I wouldn't have helped him anyway. He's your favourite little angel," Azrael remarked, looking at Her Father. "Is someone being naughty?"  
"I honestly don't know. I need to go back and find out," Their Father replied. "But I'll come back. We aren't finished yet Lucifer."  
Expecting him to disappear, Lucifer was surprised when after several seconds. He still stood in front of them.  
"Dad?"  
"Something's wrong. I can't...I can't seem to leave Earth," His Father said, voice shaky. Lucifer had never heard that tone. God was truly scared...and surprised.

Dan knew he should have called in sick to work again. He hadn't decided what to do about Lucifer yet, since killing him had been a huge success. And now some little girl had been brought back to life. It had to be him. Dan just didn't know how.  
"Dad?" Trixie said, walking into his living room. "You alright?"  
"Fine monkey," Dan replied. He looked at his daughter. How many times had he allowed her to be alone with the Devil, not knowing? And yet here she was, perfect and safe and happy. He had always been honest with them too...it was just unbelievable. "Trix, I want to ask you something about Lucifer?"  
"Okay?" Trixie replied, walking over and sitting next to her dad on the couch. "Shoot."  
"Has he ever..." Dan wasn't even sure what to ask. Chloe knew. Did Trixie? Did Ella? Had Charlotte known? Surely Charlotte had to have known what Lucifer was. "Has Lucifer ever done anything to hurt you?"  
"No Daddy. Why would he?" Trixie asked. "Is this because he's the Devil?"  
"You know that?" Dan asked.  
"Um...yeah. I mean. He told me. And Maze is a demon. I have seen her face. It was cool," Trixie said, voice light and clearly unafraid.  
"He did tell you. He told all of us," Dan sighed. "I just thought he was...making it up."  
"Why would anyone make up something like that?" Trixie asked. Dan had to admit she had a point there.  
"And you're not scared?" Dan asked. He was.  
"Nah. Lucifer is a teddy bear. Soft on the inside," Trixie smiled. "And Maze is wicked. Besides you and Mum are always telling me to judge people by the things they do, and Lucifer and Maze have done nothing but good things for all of us."  
"Thanks Trix. Did you finish your homework?" Dan asked, suddenly remembering it was a school night.  
"Sure did. Pizza time now right?"  
"Pizza time," Dan replied, grabbing his phone to order.

Ella was in the lab, studying several pieces of evidence collected from the Corchrane's house. So far, nothing unusual.  
"So, figured out what happened yet?" said Ray Ray. Ella turned around to see her ghostly guest once again.  
"Nah. But running a few fingerprints now, and waiting for blood analysis back on a few spatters that didn't match the wounds of either vic. Might be that one of them fought back and injured the perp. Hopefully," Ella explained.  
"I was wondering. About the little girl. What happened?" Ray Ray asked.  
"She was dead. Like honestly, no person could have still been alive after that but then...I don't know. Chloe touched her. And she suddenly sat up. Just like that."  
"Chloe touched her?" Azrael asked. Had Michael someone given some celestial ability to the Detective? Azrael wasn't sure it could be done. But someone had done something. It was an option to explore.  
"Yeah. I think it really got to her cause she was about Trixie's age and..." Ella said. She heard what sounded like wings and turned to see Ray Ray gone again. Then an alert appeared on the computer. Match found.

“I told you,” Chloe said when Azrael suddenly returned.  
“But how?” Lucifer asked. “Detective, did Michael do something to you when he kidnapped you?”  
“I don’t think so…I mean I was unconscious for a bit but no, I didn’t notice anything different,” Chloe replied, thinking back. “Besides, why would he…”  
“Well, only celestials can have abilities like this so the only answer is that one of my children has done something to you,” God sighed. And then Chloe gasped.  
“What?” Lucifer asked.   
“When do celestials develop their abilities?” Chloe asked God, not looking at Lucifer.   
“Well my children…as soon as they were born. Charlie hasn’t developed any yet but he is only half angel so I don’t really…” God replied.  
“Could it be possible for a celestial to take over a body?” Chloe asked again. She was figuring this out, she was pretty sure she had an idea. Not one she was thrilled with.   
“I don’t…I mean I suppose yes, I would never allow such a thing but…”  
“I have a theory I need to test. Lucifer, come with me to the precinct. Now,” Chloe said, grabbing his hand and pulling him away. Lucifer didn’t get what she was asking but he complied, her tone was enough to tell him not to argue right now. As soon as the elevator doors shut, Chloe let out a shaky breath.   
“Are you going to tell me your theory?” Lucifer asked, and she could see the worry evident in his eyes.   
“You won’t like it,” Chloe sighed. “But I think I might be pregnant.”  
“That’s ridiculous. What happened with Amenadiel couldn’t happen with us,” Lucifer laughed. All that worry for nothing.  
“What about the fact that you are vulnerable around me? If you can die around me maybe…” Chloe said. “Just consider the theory. And I’ll get a test.”  
“And what if you are?” Lucifer asked. He hated that she had a point, if he could die around her, perhaps he was more mortal around her than he had previously considered. Well, not now it seemed but certainly the first time they had…  
“I don’t know Lucifer,” Chloe said. “I don’t know.”  
“Alright…well let’s get a real answer first. No point letting our thoughts get away from us just yet,” Lucifer soothed. He didn’t say that it made sense. That if she were carrying their child, perhaps its ability had already manifested and was being used through Chloe. Which also meant it was uncontrolled and dangerous. 

Maze looked at her mother’s ring on her finger. It wasn’t something she needed. As a demon, she would live for thousands of years, not quite immortal but close enough to it. The only person in the world she could think of to pass it on to was Trixie. She was the only thing Maze hadn’t destroyed yet. The only person who still saw her as good. And Trixie knew the story of the ring, would understand its value. She called for Amenadiel and waited.


	7. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe work on the case, hoping to find some answers to even one of their questions. Ella struggles to deal with the fallout from her relationship with Pete, finding an unlikely ally (or likely I suppose). Trixie hates feeling left out. Maze struggles with wanting to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy, I'll try to update a bit more regularly over these holidays, I already have a later chapter written but I need to get from here to there which is the challenge. Anyway, enjoy and Merry Christmas where ever in the world you are.

Ella woke suddenly, her throat feeling tight as she gasped for air. Just a dream...she told herself. Except that it wasn't just a dream. Pete had choked her, he would have killed her. And she knew he was in prison now, that he couldn't hurt her or anyone else ever again. Yet she couldn't stop her body from shaking. The last few days had rushed by but Chloe and Lucifer had seemed preoccupied with their own business and Dan...well, he had seemed weird after everything with Sophie and then taken another sick day. Ella didn't know who else she should, could reach out to. She knew what her therapist would say but it didn't seem enough.  
"Els," said Ray Ray's familiar voice. "Hey, what's going on with you?"  
"I..." Ella found she couldn't make the words come out. She could talk about everything, anything but not this.  
"Ella, what happened?" Ray Ray asked with genuine concern. "Is this about that little girl? Did you figure out who..."  
"Nah, the fingerprint came up with a match but it was just one of the medics who came to the scene. Back to square one. But no Ray Ray, this isn't that."  
"Then talk to me. I can keep a secret," Ray Ray smiled, sitting down beside Ella. "Who am I going to tell? The other ghosts?"  
Ella gave a small smile in return but didn't say a word. What was there to say?

Chloe sat on the lounge, staring impatiently at the pregnancy test while Lucifer moved from one end of the room to the other. She waited but there was nothing.  
"Negative," she said. She wasn't sure how she felt. She had been sure and usually when her instincts told her something, it turned out to be true. She grabbed the box the test had come in.  
"You seem...upset Detective?" Lucifer asked cautiously. He was honestly relieved. The Devil having a child...but he wasn't. Still, she seemed uneasy, not herself.  
"I...Oh. I thought as much," Chloe said, handing the box to him as he sat down beside her. "It's only been a couple weeks so even if I am, the test could still come up negative."  
"Well then what was the bloody point of that?" Lucifer sighed, dropping the box onto the coffee table.  
"Its not my fault," Chloe reminded him. "And besides, it was worth a try."  
"Right. So now we have a soulless child, a murderer still out there and oh, you may still be carrying a demon child," Lucifer yelled. "Fantastic."  
"Why would it be a demon?" Chloe asked, though she hadn't even thought that far.  
"I'm the Devil!"  
"You're also an angel. And besides, right now we need to operate as if I'm not pregnant. So what do we know about the soulless ones and how do we make sure it doesn't happen again?" Chloe sighed. She needed to get Lucifer to calm down, focus on what they could deal with now.  
"Not much. Its always been possible but I've never actually seen a soulless one be created. I don't know what will happen to Sophie or what she can do," Lucifer replied. He knew Chloe was right. They had to deal with the problems they could, one at a time.

"No?" Maze asked as Amenadiel shrugged back at her. "But I belong there! I'm only asking that you take me back. Not that you stay!"  
"I don't think you belong there," Amenadiel said. "So I can't take you. You could ask Luci but..."  
"He left me on Earth last time, I doubt he will take me back now!" Maze cried, punching a hole in the wall of the club.  
"Maze, what can I do to make you see that you belong here? That you deserve this life you have made," Amenadiel asked. He had tried everything he could think of.  
"There is nothing you can do. I don't deserve to be here. If I could get myself back without you, I would have gone already. But I can't so..."  
"It's still no Maze."  
"Fine. I'll find someone who cares," Maze replied, pushing past him and leaving Lux. Amenadiel sighed and went to see Linda. If anyone could talk Maze around, it was her.

"Alright, well looking at everything we have, it definitely doesn't seem like Max killed his daughter or himself. He has absolutely no history, no assaults or even any concerned calls from neighbours. Every one we've interviewed has pretty much said the same, normal guy, worked hard, loved his family. So who would want to take it away from him?" Chloe mused, Lucifer and Ella sitting at the table across from her.  
"I've been thinking about that fingerprint. I mean, it's certainly possible for one of the medics to have accidentally contaminated the scene but..." Ella added, passing the files she had to Chloe.  
"Edgar Williams. Any connection to Max?" Chloe asked.  
"None so far," Ella said. "Other than the fingerprint. But again, its not outside the norm. Just odd that of the three medics that turned up, his were the only fingerprints to turn up."  
"Let's question him then shall we?" Lucifer asked, raising an eyebrow at Chloe. She nodded.  
"I'll have Dan get it sorted. He's back at work again. But hey Chlo, maybe talk to him  
He's been super weird again lately," Ella told the pair before leaving. She felt strange, like she wasn't really in her body but instead watching herself. Nobody seemed to notice but she couldn't get the feeling of his hands on her throat, the way he just so casually utter nope when she had been questioning him, when he had said he never felt anything for her. She stopped for a moment, leaning against the wall. She felt a sudden change and saw Ray Ray beside her.  
"I'm fine," Ella insisted.  
"Well we both know that's a lie. Talk to your friends. Talk to Lucifer or Chloe or Dan even. They love you Els. And they aren't ghosts," Ray Ray insisted, watching her older brother talk to Chloe. She knew he was tense, knew he was afraid of what this case meant, especially now that it directly seemed to involve his detective. It would be easier if Ella just knew the truth. But it wasn't her place. She only wanted to make sure Ella was safe and okay.  
"I just...how can I tell them when I don't even really understand any of this myself? How do I make it stop? I just...I thought I finally made a good, sensible choice but...he was the worst of them all. What if I'm drawn to these people because I am just like them? Rotten on the inside?"  
"You're not rotten Miss Lopez. Or evil. Believe me, I've seen it over and over," Lucifer said, giving his sister a slight nod.  
"You can hear her?" Ella asked, eyes wide as she looked between Ray Ray and Lucifer.  
"Believe it or not, she's my sister," Lucifer replied. "And yes, I know it's a lot to put onto you but it seemed better to tell you this way. At least you won't have to see my devil face to believe me."  
"I..." Ella said, finding herself speechless. "You're not a method actor?"  
"I did try to tell..." Lucifer started to say.  
"And you kept this from me? Is this why you wanted me to come to LA so badly?" Ella asked, turning her attention back to Ray Ray. "And what are you then? Obviously not a ghost?"  
"I'm an angel," Ray Ray replied. "And I thought ghost was more believable and yes I may have made thr suggestion to come to LA partly because of Luc but also because you needed to get away from your family, they were leading you down a path you didn't, you don't belong on."  
"And Your Father...the man I smacked with a shoe and cursed at...that's the actual big guy?" Ella reached up to touch the cross hanging from her neck. "Well, I suppose that means I'm destined for Hell now."  
"Of course it doesn't," Lucifer laughed. "He deserved it. He was actually rather amused by your protectiveness."  
"I need some air," Ella said. "And don't even think about following me. I just...need to be alone. Alone!"  
"Well that went just fantastic," Ray Ray sighed. "You shouldn't have told her idiot. She is already struggling with all this Pete stuff and you've just ..."  
"She should know. Besides, she wouldn't have known anything if you had kept to yourself like you were supposed to. So don't lecture me," Lucifer hissed. "But I will ensure Chloe checks in with her soon. She knows I was going to tell Ella. That's what we were just talking about. It will make the investigation, and this soulless business easier."  
"Fine. I have to go and collect a soul anyway," Azrael said, glaring at her brother before disappearing.  
"Ready to go?" Chloe asked moments later. "Dan got in contact with the hospital and Edgar is on shift right now but if we head down he should be able to answer a few questions."  
"I only need to ask him one," Lucifer said with a smirk.

Trixie held her phone in one hand, walking towards the school bus. Maze hadn't replied to any of her messages in days which was unusual. Even when Maze was far away hunting a bounty she always made an effort to reply. She hadn't spoken to Trixie since Trixie had gotten the story about Lilith and the ring. And then there was her dad, who was clearly still struggling with knowing Lucifer was The Devil. Which honestly Trixie didn't get because the first time she met Lucifer he had been honest about who he was. Adults were just strange. Well, if Maze wouldn't answer her, maybe Linda would know where she was. And if that failed, Trixie could at least see baby Charlie and he was adorable. She stopped short of the bus, turning in the other direction as she ordered herself an uber using her mother's account.

Ella sat in the park under a tree, focusing only on breathing in and out. She was angry and scared and sad and yet she also knew Lucifer had always been honest with her. She just hadn't believed it. But who would? Chloe clearly knew. She wondered how many if her other friends knew. Linda must, she reasoned. Dan might...or he might not. She groaned, pulling her legs up against her chest tightly.  
"Ah Miss Lopez," said a voice, soothing and calm. "My daughter said I might find you here. I'm not usually one for allowing humans to know about us but...since you do, I wanted to be sure you were okay?"  
"So you're God? The big guy?" Ella said as he lowered himself to sit beside her. "I was angry with you."  
"Because Charlotte Richards died yes, I was aware. But you know I had no control over that. Not to mention, she is now in The Silver City...or Heaven. If that helps you feel better."  
"Why are you here?" Ella asked.  
"Because I believe that you needed someone, and you have always been faithful to me, I figured I could..."  
"No, on Earth. Why are you here?" Ella interrupted.  
"Ah, well that's a rather long story but it appears I'm stuck here for the time being," He replied, a little laugh at the end.  
"You aren't what I expected," Ella admitted. "Although I never expected to be friends with an angel, or a demon or you know, The Devil."  
"Care to get some food with me? Apparently in this body I require it," God asked and Ella nodded.  
"But I have to warn you, I have a lot of questions. And I've been told I talk too much."  
"Nonsense, you are perfect just the way you are Miss Lopez. You want to be a good person, and that in itself makes you one. You have nothing to worry about but I'm happy to answer your questions as best I can," God smiled, letting Ella help him up when he realised his human form appeared to be weaker than he had assumed.


End file.
